


Dinner With the Ex

by calie15



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity has dinner with an ex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner With the Ex

Dig watched Oliver from his seat at Felicity’s station. For the past thirty minutes he’d been non stop. Punching, kicking, lifting. “You know, you could have asked her not to go.”

Oliver dropped the stick and turned to Dig, panting from the effort. “Why?”

"Why?" Digg released a small chuckle and turned back to the computer. After a few moments he broke the silence again. "She’s still at the restaurant," Digg said as he tracked Felicity’s location. Turning in the chair he looked at Oliver. "Didn’t we all discover relationships are about communication?"

Oliver grit his teeth and dropped to the ground, landing on his fists. Immediately he pushed up, then lowered himself and pushed up again. “Some things are better left unsaid,” he growled as he picked up speed.

"Oh, you mean things like you working yourself up into a jealous rage because your favorite girl is having dinner with an old MIT professor she used to date?" When Oliver jumped up and came closer Dig wasn’t phased. He leaned back in the chair and crossed his arms over his chest. "You’re the one that said you wanted to take things one step at a time."

"And you don’t agree?" Oliver countered, already knowing Diggle’s feeling on the subject of Felicity.

"Of course I do, but just remember, that’s why she’s having this dinner."

"I know that," Oliver said in frustration and turned back to the mat.

"And yet here you are."

"So what!" Oliver roared and turned back to Diggle. "I don’t like it, but there isn’t much I can do about it. I can tell Felicity, make a big deal out of nothing, or I can sit here and beat the crap out of something. Because taking things slow doesn’t involve getting worked up over her going to dinner with an ex-boyfriend."

Dig didn’t respond, only cocked an eyebrow, amused by Oliver’s predicament more then anything. “Why don’t you go for a patrol.”

"Fine by me," Oliver responded and headed to his gear.  
————

An hour later he was climbing back on his bike. “All taken care of,” he said over the comm to Dig.

"Good work."

The familiar female voice on the other end made him stop. “What are you-?”

"Doing back when I had the night off? Wrapped up early and Dig mentioned you were patrolling. Going home when you’re out and about doesn’t sit well with me."

He wanted to tell her it wasn’t necessary, but he said nothing. Instead he smiled to himself as he started his bike. “I’d rather hear you on the other end anyway.”


End file.
